<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i was shaking at the knees by littleblacksubmarine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906665">i was shaking at the knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarine/pseuds/littleblacksubmarine'>littleblacksubmarine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(you've been) thunderstruck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Divorce, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarine/pseuds/littleblacksubmarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel doesn't know what he wants. Johnny knows what he wants, but it'd be stupid as shit to say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(you've been) thunderstruck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i was shaking at the knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he was feeling even slightly insightful on a particular day, Johnny could acknowledge – somewhat guiltily – that he was an expert in looking the other way when a problem presented itself. He’d certainly had his fair share of practice, losing himself in days where he could keep his head down and work with hands and fists and then following up with nights where he could keep a belly full of booze before bedtime.</p><p>If he couldn’t be smart, he could at least settle for <em>capable</em>, god damn it.</p><p>He suspected Daniel was better at discussing stupid shit like <em>feelings</em> or whatever you wanted to call it. You didn’t stay with the same chick for almost two decades without at least being able to fake your way through conversations like that, and Johnny had run off more than enough of them to know it. He’d been yelled at over enough mimosas and cosmos and glasses of wine to know where he was useless.</p><p>But to his relief, Daniel didn’t seem to have any interest in coaxing Johnny into processing, or whatever the hell marriage counselors taught guys like them to do to keep their wives happy. He had no clue about that part of things. They moved in each other’s orbits in the small, almost-pleasantly cramped space of the apartment, even when there were nights where Daniel seemed content to crowd him onto the couch and kiss Johnny with beer on his tongue. They never talked about it later. The guy sure knew how to send mixed signals.</p><p>It was at least comforting to know that Daniel could still be a pain in the ass, even when he sighed with gratitude into Johnny’s mouth on nights where only the TV was there to dimly light the living room.</p><p>Daniel was at least tactful enough to keep his hands to himself most of the time, except on nights where his hands would creep back and further back still to knead at Johnny’s ass through his jeans. After a time, he would have the tact to break away and excuse himself to bed. Johnny huffed in frustration, a wordless <em>are you fucking kidding me</em> as he was abandoned on the couch with his thoughts and his hard on as his only company.</p><p>Still, he reminded himself, it was an improvement from the days and nights he’d spent, stewing away as Kreese whipped <em>his</em> kids into angry, teeth-gnashing machines in <em>his </em>dojo. He’d been one of those machines once himself, what felt like a lifetime ago, and had tried to fix himself from the ground up.</p><p>Some things never changed. Maybe that was reassuring.</p><p>He noticed Daniel stopped staring at the divorce papers he’d signed and wondered if maybe they’d been delivered to where they were supposed to go all along.</p><p>Really, it was none of his business.</p><p>On Friday, Johnny picked at a Cup o’ Noodles as Daniel was absent for most of the night, and Johnny wondered if now he was gone as suddenly as he’d come. His beer was getting warm, and he drained more of it, zeroing in on <em>Top Gun</em> and only fighting the urge to glance into Daniel’s room to see if he had stealthily moved any of his belongings out a little bit. His lame ass moisturizer was at least still on the flimsy shelf over the toilet where Daniel had left it that morning. It was a lame ass thing to take comfort in, and Johnny wondered why he needed any kind of comfort about it.</p><p>When the movie ended, Johnny realized he hadn’t been paying attention, his thoughts long gone and run away from him. He blamed it on the Banquet. There were enough cans scattered on the table to excuse it. He preferred bottles anyway and had only shifted in his preferences so that he would have enough to share without completely depleting his dwindling savings. He’d call his old boss tomorrow to get back on, he told himself. That bitch with the TV might be a distant memory by now.</p><p>He sauntered into the bedroom, stripping off his shirt unceremoniously, dropping it on the floor without any mind to where it landed and crawling under the covers. The rattling hum of the air conditioner sounded far off, but close enough to lull him into an easy sleep.</p><p>The night passed quietly, and he didn’t dream. That was the benefit of more than a few beers. It had worked for Johnny for years.</p><p>He slept easily until he jostled awake, feeling the mattress dip beside him. Johnny jerked awake, despite the tiny, rational part of his brain knowing that an unknown assailant didn’t usually come and get in bed with a guy before he quietly murdered him and stole the stereo out of his stupid, flashy car.</p><p>An arm wrapped around his waist, and he thrashed over on his side to find Daniel with his eyes closed, arm not moving with the sudden movement.</p><p>“ – fuck are you doing, LaRusso?” he snapped, voice bleary with sleep.</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Daniel groused, embarrassed as though he’d been caught red handed. And really, he had. Johnny had always been irritable when he woke up, a fact that Shannon had never let him live down when she staggered in from God knows where, kicking her heels off and falling into bed beside him. It had always startled him – too many nights of Sid barging into his room pissed off and vocal about his grades or the cost of his lessons or any other thing under the shitty California sun.</p><p>“Some of us can, asshole,” Johnny told him in annoyance, but he made no move to shrink away from Daniel’s tight, practiced grip around his bare torso. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was shirtless, goosebumps prickling across his body as soon as he’d been touched. He hoped he could just simply blame it on being scared out of a nice, beer-brought-on sleep.</p><p>“Sorry,” Daniel said, casual and sounding anything but.</p><p>“I invited you in because I had two bedrooms,” he muttered, but inched still closer into the warmth of Daniel with all of his stupid, nice clothes on. The fabric was soft, like Daniel paid attention to washing instructions neatly typed on the labels of his stupid outfits. <em>Bougie</em>. It was a word his students used dismissively against their bullies despite seemingly secretly annoyed with those who could afford the finer things.</p><p>“You run the air conditioner too cold,” Daniel told him simply, as though that explained everything. His hand splayed across Johnny’s belly, tracing the fine line of hair he found there. Johnny fought the urge to shiver and was proud of himself.</p><p>“Don’t you have some kind of fucking cashmere blanket in there?” And really, it was getting exhausting to pretend he didn’t like the welcome heat of Daniel’s body bizarrely curling around him. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sure do,” Daniel told him, plain as day but explaining nothing.</p><p>“ – time is it, anyway?”</p><p>“It’s after midnight.” Why did anyone crawl into bed alongside a warm body without further expectation? It was a rookie movie, and Johnny laughed a little despite himself at the obviousness of it. His laughter was short lived, though, feeling Daniel’s lips brushing against his ear almost absently. His breath was hot and it tickled. Johnny squirmed.</p><p>“You’re in late,” he observed, hoping he didn’t sound like he was pouting – it would be too embarrassing to admit that this was <em>nice</em>.</p><p>“About five different problems at the dealership, and then –” Daniel trailed off. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Okay,” Johnny said quietly, ashamed at how he nuzzled backward. He was content to let it lie.</p><p>“Renegotiating custody.” Daniel, obviously, was not.</p><p>Johnny stiffened a little. “Shit, really?”</p><p>“Well, you know,” Daniel said dismissively, but there was a quiet undertone of hurt in his voice. “It’s just complicated.” It hadn’t been complicated when he and Shannon had parted ways, and a small stab of guilt hit Johnny in his belly, knowing he had made it that way. That was the price you paid when avoidance was your bread and butter, he’d told himself when he was feeling like acknowledging that he was a piece of shit.</p><p>“Bitch,” Johnny muttered. This time, Daniel didn’t bother to correct him on it. Maybe he was distracted by the way that he rubbed his cheek against the rumpled blonde hair at the crown of Johnny’s head. “Want to talk about it?” he asked, hoping Daniel didn’t, but he knew he’d feel like a dick if he didn’t at least offer.</p><p>“Not at all.” There it was. Daniel’s fingers were creeping downward. Talking was off the table.</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat loudly, as though it might do something to diffuse the situation at hand. “What are you doing?” he asked before he could stop himself. The words came out in a jumble, and heat piqued in his cheeks</p><p>“Do you not want me to?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Johnny huffed, bristling with annoyance upon realizing he’d been called out. Daniel was so bold as to nip at his earlobe in apology, letting his fingers play at the waistband of Johnny’s loose sweats. “I was sleeping really good.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Daniel said again. He certainly didn’t <em>sound</em> sorry, especially not with the way his hand dipped below Johnny’s waistband. Johnny swallowed loudly, feeling the tips of Daniel’s fingers brushing against the base of his dick. He tried not to writhe forward into the touch of his hand, but he knew he’d failed immediately. “Want to?”</p><p>“This is stupid,” Johnny protested halfheartedly. “You act like – ” He could hear the breath gone out of his voice and felt small.</p><p>“Like what?” Daniel asked, almost immediately, but his voice was still soft against his ear, mouthing gently there. “What do I act like, Lawrence?”</p><p>Johnny suddenly felt helpless, knowing any motion or any word would be a dead giveaway, and he leaned his head back almost reflexively. “Like you think I don’t want this,” he finally said, knowing it was stupid to try to pretend his was disinterest in the way that the planes of Daniel’s body felt against his own. “I can’t fucking stand you,” he added, voice gone a little almost-hoarse.</p><p>Daniel’s laugh against the back of his head was husky, and at least it let Johnny know he wasn’t the only one affected by the too-close proximity. His hand curled around Johnny’s cock, coaxing him gently toward hardness. He shushed him gently, letting his hand stroke slowly downward as he lightly bit at the lobe of Johnny’s ear again.</p><p>“Let me?” he asked quietly, breath warm and exciting. “Will you let me, baby?”</p><p>Johnny wanted to give some kind of protest with bravado, as though he could pretend away the fact that he hadn’t fucked needily into his own fist on a few of the nights that Daniel had managed to weasel his way away from the heated kisses he’d pressed into Johnny’s lips on the couch on more than a few nights. Instead, he gave an experimental jerk into Daniel’s hand as though afraid he might be pushing his luck just a little too much.</p><p>“If – if you want to,” Johnny admitted, his voice sounding uncharacteristically small to his own ears. Johnny Lawrence was not supposed to be small, or timid, or uncertain. “You did wake me up.”</p><p>Daniel hummed in apology, stroking more assuredly now along Johnny’s dick, pressing against him so that he could feel Daniel through the pants he hadn’t even bothered to take off. He would’ve thought Daniel might have had better manners than to have worn his street clothes into bed. His hand was so warm, and it distantly occurred to Johnny that maybe there was something to the idea that the air conditioner was cranked up too high. It went to the wayside as Daniel kissed wetly down his neck, biting lightly at the curve where his neck met his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t start shit you can’t finish, LaRusso,” Johnny warned, but he knew deep down it was a hollow threat.</p><p>“I never do,” Daniel countered, glossing his thumb over the head of Johnny’s dick. His arrogance was palpable, but Johnny couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath as Daniel’s thumb continued to trace the tip of him. “But I’ve been doing a lot of that lately, huh?” And there it was – acknowledgement that he’d left Johnny floundering on that stupid, cheap, saggy couch and hoping that he’d have the decency to take things further. Johnny didn’t respond, but allowed himself to let his hips roll forward into Daniel’s fist. “Don’t be like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” Johnny blurted defensively, but he didn’t shy away. <em>Cobra Kai never dies</em> rang stupidly, tauntingly in his head.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Daniel said instead, ignoring him, and Johnny did as though he’d been issued a challenge. He arched his head back, letting Daniel grasp almost tenderly at his jaw so he could slot their mouths together. Daniel’s tongue was so, so warm, and so, so welcome. Heat was mounting in his belly, and suddenly he didn’t mind being woken up one bit. Daniel’s tongue slid against his own, insistent, and wet, and <em>right there</em>.  Daniel made a soft, encouraging noise.</p><p>His strokes sped up, and Johnny groaned, still loose and groggy with sleep even after being startled out of it. He writhed, trying to somehow push his sweats down for easier access. Daniel took mercy on him, shoving them down so he could grope at Johnny’s ass as though just to enjoy him shivering back against his clothed body. Johnny huffed in frustration, kicking his bottoms off and away underneath the covers.</p><p>It hardly seemed fair that he was naked now when Daniel had the upper hand, all of his clothes on. He hated to lose as much as ever, reaching back behind himself clumsily in hopes of undoing Daniel’s belt buckle. Daniel swatted his hands away and let out a low chuckle. Johnny flushed, knowing his need was already shown at Daniel's hand.</p><p>“That’s fucking bullshit,” he huffed, still shivering at the way Daniel laughed huskily against his ear. He took mercy – at least that hadn’t changed either – and handily pushed his dress pants down. His cock was hot and bare against Johnny’s ass, and at least it was a relief to see he was in a similar position despite his calmness. His cock seemed to fit neatly in the cleft of Johnny’s body, rubbing there without going further. “<em>Jesus</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve been teasing you for a couple of weeks, haven’t I?” Daniel mused, not pausing in his strokes. “I guess I’m as big of an asshole as you thought.”</p><p>“Bigger,” Johnny snorted, as though there was any room for venom here.</p><p>“Should I give you what you want then?” It felt like a trap. Daniel wedged his knee between Johnny’s without waiting for an answer. Johnny tried to stay quiet, and it was easier when Daniel laid a hand beneath his chin to tilt his head back to kiss him again. He stroked the pads of a few gentle fingertips up the front of Johnny’s throat, over his windpipe but not pressing down. “You’ve been good. Haven’t even tried to fight me for it.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Johnny said dumbly, letting Daniel touch him as he pleased. “ – can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t the Johnny Lawrence Daniel remembered. He was proud of himself even if the statement was weak.</p><p>“What else did you think about?” Daniel asked quietly, never one to leave a stone comfortably unturned. Johnny was quiet for a minute. “Tell me.”</p><p>He could tell his face was hot, and really, he knew his entire body had gone hot and left nothing to Daniel’s imagination. He groaned in frustration, trying to spread his legs further open. A small, ashamed part of him could admit he didn’t want Daniel to laugh at him, didn’t want him to pick at the open, wanton part of him right now, but knew it was hopeless.</p><p>It was better to be honest. His mom had always told him it was the best policy, one he’d sneered at once.</p><p>“I - ” His breath hitched in his throat for a minute as Daniel lightly ran the backs of two fingers over the curve of his ass. “I keep thinking about that night.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>Johnny slapped an impatient hand down on the mattress, struggling to keep hold on his fleeting composure.</p><p>“<em>You know</em>,” he growled.</p><p>“How will I know we’ve been thinking about the same thing if you won’t tell me?” Daniel was infuriating as ever, clearly enjoying having Johnny trying vainly not to bend to his whims. He tightened his grip on Johnny a little, obvious in how much he was savoring Johnny’s almost-desperate responsiveness.</p><p>“The night when you fucked me,” Johnny blurted finally, giving up all hoping of faking his way through. He swallowed his shame back down, trying to stuff it away. “Is that what you wanted to hear? <em>Please</em>. Do you want to hear me ask all nice and shit?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Daniel hummed gladly, rolling his hips against Johnny’s bare ass. “Do you want it again?”</p><p>“Do you?” Johnny spat back, wanting for a moment to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Daniel repeated, and this time his laugh was a sheepish one. “I will, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Johnny didn’t want to just stand by anymore, and heaved himself over onto his back, craning his neck to kiss Daniel more comfortably this way. Daniel made a muffled, pleased sound, not losing a beat as he continued to slowly jerk Johnny’s cock. He was dimly aware he was dripping already. It was useless to pretend any different.</p><p>“You’re so hot when you want something,” Daniel told him, voice open and earnest as he broke away. He traced the curves of Johnny’s lips with the pad of his thumb as they split open into a guilty, embarrassed smile. “There he is.” He kissed him harder, pressing Johnny down onto the bed with only a couple of fingers to his shoulder.</p><p>Really, Johnny supposed he should feel stupid because of just how much his body was already begging for it. He’d been wound so tightly for – what, how many months? The winding had started even before Daniel showed up on his doorstep – maybe even as far back as that night they’d grudgingly had drinks at the bar. Maybe part of him could at least admit that, even if it was only becoming clear now in hindsight.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Daniel murmured again, tearing himself away from Johnny’s mouth to press wet, sloppy kisses down his neck and torso. He stripped his shirt off.</p><p>“What about you?” Johnny asked, not wanting to be inconsiderate despite his reputation. Daniel made a soft, dismissive noise, head dipping lower to brush against the hair on his chest. Johnny could feel every nerve in his body standing at attention, and it only got worse when Daniel skated his hand up to toy with one of his nipples. Johnny let out a shaky noise, arching to try and get more of Daniel’s mouth or fingers or <em>both</em>, <em>god.</em> He could feel Daniel’s hair rustling against the exposed inches of his body.</p><p>All of the thoughts of critical protest vanished from his mind as Daniel mouthed lower and lower, brushing his lips teasingly at Johnny’s balls before taking one in past his own. His mouth fell open and he let out a jerky breath.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Daniel told him, uncharacteristically kind, licking a fire-hot stripe up the underside of Johnny’s cock. “I’ll be nice to you.” The words were alarmingly intimate, a paradox that Johnny felt in his bones even if he barely knew what the word meant. Daniel leaned up, nipping a dark bruise out against the pointed bone of his hip.</p><p>“ – not really that nice to be a fucking tease,” Johnny gritted out, sighing loudly in relief as Daniel swallowed him down in a steady motion as though he’d practiced, just like every other disciplined thing that Daniel was so <em>fucking</em> good at. He liked being proven wrong, at least for the moment. He wanted to buck into the heat of Daniel’s mouth, but he was held steadily in place against the bed. “Fuck, LaRusso.” It would be rude to thrust upward, and he did it anyway. Daniel didn’t falter.</p><p>Instead, his fingers crept down too, grasping at the meaty muscle of Johnny’s ass to pull him in still deeper, and then <em>deeper</em> until he swore he could almost feel himself in Daniel’s throat. His fingers scrabbled for purchase in the sheets, resisting the urge to take big fistfuls of Daniel’s hair instead. He sank his teeth into the swell of his bottom lip, trying to hide his groan. He’d waited for this too patiently to scare Daniel off again, afraid of the risk of being left alone to tend to himself yet again. Johnny Lawrence was an impatient man.</p><p>Daniel’s fingers spread him open, toying dryly with the rim of his hole. It startled him again, making him arch his hips up but not away. Daniel let the finger meander into his mouth alongside Johnny’s cock, gathering some saliva. He indulged himself, drawing the wet finger up the underside of him. The finger was gone as suddenly as it had come, circling again at his opening before dipping just the tip inside.</p><p>“Oh <em>god</em>,” Johnny panted, rapidly losing all hope of staying quiet and still and <em>being good</em>. He really did want to taunt Daniel more about the rudeness of teasing, but his mouth had gone dry. He wouldn’t beg but felt dangerously close to it nonetheless.</p><p>For a moment Daniel only hummed wordlessly, taking a few long pulls of his cock and leaning away just enough to lick gently at the tip of him. Then, his tongue wandered lower, and back and <em>right fucking there</em>, lapping at the spot where the barest hint of his finger sank into Johnny’s body. Johnny moaned brokenly at the new feeling. <em>Who knew LaRusso had it in him?</em> His mind was starting to veer toward franticness, but Daniel remained steady as ever, only frustrating him more.</p><p>He trembled, unable to hold still and hooking a hand under his knee to pull it closer to his chest so Daniel could get better access there. Daniel never stopped, taking what had been owed to him for years and years and <em>decades</em>, licking with near-reckless self-indulgence. He pulled Johnny wider with his fingertip, circling his hole with his tongue to get him wetter. He could always trust Daniel to push him farther, to draw him closer and closer to the best and worst parts of him at the same time. No one had ever done this part to him before either – he’d never allowed it, and now he regretted it.</p><p>Daniel could sense it, he knew, and wanted to tease out the parts of him that had been too carefully tucked inside under the surface.</p><p>The flat part of Daniel’s tongue passed over his entrance before its point slid inside alongside the finger, which was working incrementally deeper too. Johnny let out another strangled sound, taking hold of his dick because he simply didn’t know what else to do here on the flat of his back. Daniel made everything look so easy. It pissed him off.</p><p>“Daniel,” he said, his voice sounding thin and needy in a way that made a thrilling shame rattle down his spine. Daniel made a soft, pleased noise against his body, pressing in further until his finger was tightly drawn all the way inside. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on – at least, not since the last time he’d let himself tumble onto his lumpy mattress like this with the person he hated most on the whole shitty planet. “<em>Daniel</em>.”</p><p>His mouth left, and he looked up at Johnny through heavy eyelids. His lips were parted and wet.</p><p>“Something you want, baby?” he asked, voice rough as he experimentally worked a finger out and in. Johnny stared down at him in a dazed, dumb silence. “Because you know all you need to do is ask.”</p><p>Johnny gritted his teeth, automatically wanting to fight to keep something embarrassing from tumbling out.</p><p>“More,” he bit out, not trusting his voice to offer more of his own.</p><p>“Ask me nicely,” Daniel urged.</p><p>Johnny let out a jerky, surprised laugh of disbelief. “Fuck, please.” He huffed out a shaky breath, blood gone hot as Daniel crooked one searching finger and lightly touched the edge of his prostate. “<em>Please</em>, LaRusso – is that what you want to hear? I – I can’t fucking stand you, Jesus Christ.” It wasn’t sweet, but it was honest.</p><p>It did seem to be what Daniel wanted to hear, and he smiled, leaning up to kiss Johnny. He could taste the trace of musk of his own body on Daniel’s lips and found that he didn’t care one bit. He should have been grossed out, but barely registered now, here in the moment. Daniel kept working his finger slowly in and out, just barely rubbing at that spot as he groped on the nightstand. The massage oil was still there, amid empty water bottles and beer cans.</p><p>“Messy.” Daniel smiled despite himself. “I knew you’d stolen this,” he mused darkly, almost conversationally despite the fact that he had his fucking finger inside of Johnny, conveniently ignoring the fact that he’d deliberately left the oil there as a challenge. “Did you use it?”</p><p>“Just to jerk off,” Johnny admitted, surprised at how he could muster up at least enough nerve to fake casualness.</p><p>“Charming.”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do?” Johnny snapped. “ – all those times you gave me no other fucking option.”</p><p>Daniel laughed, and the sound of it made a bead of precome gather at the slit of Johnny’s cock. He was only a little annoyed to find himself with someone who seemed to laugh so often while trying to fuck him. “You make it sound like I tortured you.” He pulled his fingers out to slick them, doing just that. He plucked a rumpled-wrapped condom out from Johnny had thrown it in a drawer in hopes of getting lucky but trying to seem like he wasn’t.</p><p>“What else is new?” As if any of this wasn’t new.</p><p>Instead of arguing, Daniel smiled, kissing him again as he slid the first finger back inside, but joining it slowly with the second one. He sighed, guiltily happy, into Daniel’s mouth, trying to lay back and relax but knowing what was coming, Daniel tangled the fingers of his free hand in Johnny’s hair, tipping his head back to make room to suck a bruise into his throat. And really, maybe he’d wait another day to talk to his old boss – that would be a bitch to hide or try to explain away.</p><p>“You don’t have to act like you don’t like it,” Daniel said plainly, almost gently carding his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “It’s just me.”</p><p>“That’s – ” Johnny paused, taking in a sharp, pleased breath as Daniel slightly scissored his fingers apart before circling his prostate with two fingertips. “ – that’s what I’m afraid of.”</p><p>It was meant to come out in a pressured, annoyed hiss, but instead it was honest and taken apart.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, asshole,” Daniel said, and now his voice was tender in a way that only scared Johnny more. “I won’t tell anybody, believe me.” The words were spoken low and dirtily against the front of his throat, and Daniel nipped a little at the sore, marked spot he’d left there before laving it with his tongue in apology. </p><p>It really wasn’t fair, but what ever was?</p><p>“Shut up,” Johnny whispered, mouth still dry. “Just – can you just - ”</p><p>Daniel had always been better at that whole <em>mercy</em> thing, and he thumbed gently at the spot between Johnny’s cock and where his fingers disappeared inside of him. He withdrew his fingers, kissing Johnny hotly in apology when he made a jerky, disappointed sound at the loss of them. His hands were quicker now, rolling the condom down his dick and slicking himself generously.</p><p><em>Generous</em> was a good word for Daniel, one that suited him nicely even if Johnny was annoyed to acknowledge it.</p><p>He lined himself up cautiously, holding Johnny’s leg back as though in acknowledgement of where he wanted it. He pressed his lips to the cap of Johnny’s knee, holding him open with two patient thumbs. Johnny let out something that sounded almost close to a whine, circling his hips back and hoping Daniel wouldn’t say something smart here and would simply acknowledge what he wanted.</p><p>To his credit, Daniel didn’t remark on the sound, only leaning in to press slowly inside. Johnny’s jaw dropped open at the intrusion, even though it was a welcome one. He only allowed his whimper to escape when Daniel was fully inside, clenched hot and vicelike around him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Daniel asked, concerned but shaking with the strain of holding himself back. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>yeah</em>,” Johnny breathed, still not used to the feeling of being stretched and open and <em>full</em>. “Just – just a second.” He willed himself to relax into the touch, aided shockingly by the way Daniel cupped his cheek, kissing him with a reassurance he was slightly sure he didn’t deserve. “It feels good, I swear. I like it.” His nerves were in his throat. </p><p>“Just relax, Johnny,” Daniel said huskily, ducking his head to simply breathe against Johnny’s neck. “We can go slow if you want.” Johnny Lawrence didn’t go slow – he never had, and he guessed he could admit he assumed he probably never would, up until now. He leaned up, kissing with need at the underside of Daniel’s jaw wherever his lips could reach. Daniel made a soft, contented noise, reaching down between Johnny’s splayed legs to play down his cock.</p><p>After a beat of silence, he rolled his hips gently, making Johnny cry out softly.</p><p>“You can – please,” Johnny conceded. “You can move, please.”</p><p>Daniel did, slowly drawing out before pushing back in with one hand braced against Johnny’s thigh. And Johnny couldn’t stay quiet now for sure, moaning at a volume he assumed could possibly be heard in the next apartment. He’d heard his neighbors fucking at all inopportune hours of the day and night, had pounded irritably at the wall behind the pillows as if to tell the to shut the fuck up. Leave it to Daniel LaRusso to make him a hypocrite.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Johnny said breathlessly. “I’m ready.” It was all the permission Daniel seemed to need, rocking more persistently into his body until their hips were flush only for a moment.</p><p>“Does that feel good, baby?” Daniel asked. Johnny knew he wanted him to say it but could only nod wordlessly, clasping one hand around the back of Daniel’s neck to drag him in for an uncoordinated, needy kiss as though searching to be grounded. “You feel really fucking good. Jesus, Johnny.” There was a note of marvel in his voice, and it made him feel good to be surer that he wasn’t the only one feeling like a knotted shoelace asking to be picked at and untangled over time.</p><p>“You – ” Johnny swallowed. His face was flushed and prickling with heat. “You feel really good too.” Maybe it was the nicest thing he’d said to Daniel in their lives. He needed to save face. “You can – you can fuck me harder. I’m not your fucking prom date.”</p><p>Daniel laughed, taken aback and losing control for a moment, pushing in harder and trying to regain his composure. “You’re such a mouthy little shit,” he ground out, circling his hips a little on the next inward thrust.</p><p>The shock of the words hit Johnny like a sharp kick to the gut, and he let out a punched, broken noise. He clutched at Daniel’s back, trying to pull him even deeper as he writhed up to meet his rolling hips.</p><p>“You like that?” Daniel asked, clearly not missing the way the bite of his words affected Johnny. “I should’ve known you wanted to be put in your place,” he added, mouthing at the sensitive spot below Johnny’s ear before taking its lobe in between his teeth. Johnny made a helpless sound of shame, knowing it was splashed all over his face. Daniel knew when he ought to stop pressing his luck, and kissed the sound away gently.</p><p>“Just – god, please don’t stop,” he rasped out, a tight, dense heat pooling in his belly. Daniel seemed more than willing not to, pumping his cock faster in time with his thrusts. “ – feels so fucking good.”</p><p>“Are you going to come for me?” Daniel asked, voice gone rough with the need for confirmation. “ – going to be good and come all over yourself while I fuck you like this?”</p><p>His hands were shaking as he looped one around the back of Daniel’s neck, humiliation washing over him in a way he found himself welcoming. He slid his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, breaking away only to gasp. His cheeks were stained hot, and Daniel traced the curve of one of them with a patient fingertip.</p><p>“Yeah,” he muttered against Daniel’s mouth. Daniel lightly kissed his forehead in a way that he might scoff at in any other worldly setting, brushing his sweat-dampened bangs away. “You gonna make me come?” He found himself wanting to hear it, almost as though he was asking to be assured he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Daniel made a quiet noise of agreement, snapping his hips at a quicker pace, his thrusts veering close to erratic.</p><p>“Do it,” Daniel urged, barely avoiding fully ordering it. “Come for me, baby.”</p><p>He’d never dreamed of this, never thought he’d find himself pinned and stripped apart underneath someone he couldn’t necessarily pretend he hated anymore despite his best efforts. Johnny’s best, honed instincts had dulled and then been cast away entirely, and he found himself panting needily into the long-forgotten cool of the room.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” he whimpered, wanting to sink his teeth into his knuckles to keep the words back but not daring to let go of Daniel.</p><p>“I know. Come for me.”</p><p>Daniel’s unrelenting presence was everywhere all of a sudden, narrowed down a precise, razor-sharp focus. He laid his free hand between Johnny’s collarbones, thumbing at the space there and making him feel claimed. It was simple enough to be the straw that broke the camel’s back, pushing him assuredly over the edge as though he’d been knocked over by a feather.</p><p>“Fuck, Daniel,” Johnny choked brokenly, spilling apart in droves and coming all over his belly as soon as he spoke. His come was hot and seemed to go everywhere, marking him as he shuddered in a way that seemed to go on for ages. He felt like he was on fire and might never recover. “I – oh god, oh <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daniel urged, not ceasing in his thrusts only because Johnny didn’t ask him to stop, and he continued to make long, slowing pulls at Johnny’s sensitive cock. His hips hastened and then stuttered, clearly too far gone in his orgasm to hold back now. He watched Daniel’s heavy-lidded eyes squeeze shut as he let out a ragged cry, coming hard and deep inside.</p><p>It seemed to take an eternity for their breaths to slow, an itchy and vaguely uncomfortable mirror to the decades that had spanned between their first meeting and whatever cruelty or mercy of fate that had brought them here to this moment. Daniel sagged a little against him, unmindful of the way that Johnny’s come smeared between their bellies.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Johnny repeated breathlessly, wiping his hand over his eyes in an effort to take himself out of the moment for a few seconds. Daniel reluctantly slid out of him, flopping unceremoniously onto his back next to him. There were a few beats of silence between them. “I was just trying to sleep, asshole.”</p><p>“That’s weird. I don’t remember you complaining,” Daniel remarked, gone casual in his drowsiness.  He paused almost hesitantly. “Was that okay?”</p><p>“I guess that’s one word for it,” Johnny said, trying to scoff but sounding more earnest in exhaustion. He groped a little for Daniel’s hand, wondering how the fuck he’d gotten sentimental. It was an inopportune time for Kreese’s cigar-roughened <em>no mercy</em> to rattle through his brain. He winced, hoping Daniel wouldn’t see. The time had passed for him to show meanness, having no place here. “No, it was – that was good.” He cleared his throat, clenching his eyes shut pointed at the darkened ceiling. “It was good like last time.”</p><p>“Good,” Daniel said plainly, obviously enjoying the positive review.</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head,” Johnny warned.</p><p>“Some of us outgrew our arrogance,” Daniel shot back, though it was tempered by a yawn.</p><p>“Yeah, let me know when you find that guy. Be nice to meet someone who doesn’t act like a fucking seventh grader.”</p><p>Daniel’s chuckle was almost imperceptible, a little disdainful despite the fact that he rolled over and kissed the round shape of Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny hoisted a loose arm up to slide through Daniel’s hair before dropping it down beside him.</p><p>“Bad night?” Johnny asked, unable to let things lie now himself. He supposed it was only fair.</p><p>“Parts of it.” Daniel’s voice was honest and soft in the dark of the room. “Ended on a moderately high note.”</p><p>Johnny offered a soft, almost contented hum of agreement and felt stupid for it. It was nice, he supposed, to fuck someone who didn’t expect him to offer weird terms of endearment afterwards like so many of the chicks he’d been with. At least you knew exactly what you got. The thought was dim and he knew that it was overly simplistic. He had no fucking idea. Uncharted territory had always made him bristle with anger, but his energy was too far gone.</p><p>“She wants them, you know,” Daniel said quietly, clearly hearkening back to the beginnings of the conversation that had led to whatever <em>this</em> was that had happened between them. “You know – for good.”</p><p>“Why?” Johnny asked, immediately stiffening as though on guard for something, though he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>Daniel suddenly seemed wide awake, body gone taut like a captured string where he lay beside Johnny, but he tried to offer a noncommittal shrug. “She says I expose them to danger.” He scoffed as though in disbelief, but it sounded worn down to both of their sets of ears. “Karate isn’t supposed to be dangerous. Not if you do it right.”</p><p><em>Yeah, let me know how the fuck that happens</em>. Johnny suddenly felt defensive but too tired to fight. He was questioning everything that seemed <em>right</em> these days.</p><p>“I told you,” Johnny said, trying to let his voice betray every shitty emotion that was thrumming through his mind and veins all at once. “She’s a bitch, LaRusso.” It was easy to put a simple label on it, even though Johnny felt for a moment that there might be something accurate loaded onto Amanda’s train of thought. Maybe all that the sport needed was some fucking women’s intuition. He wanted to roll his eyes but knew that he was channeling too much of Kreese. And really, it was fucking <em>gross</em> to be thinking about someone’s Sensei while he was laying here naked next to another dude he was supposed to hate so much.</p><p>“Well, you know,” Daniel said quietly, too tired out to object to Johnny’s casual misogyny but clearly seeming guilty about it. He made no move to elaborate on it.</p><p><br/>
Johnny paused for a moment, enjoying the silence except for the distant blare of sirens striping down the busy street outside. “It’s late. You worked all day. Worry about it tomorrow.” And really, that had been his philosophy for life for as long as he could remember – look how well that had served him.</p><p>Still, he could stand by it for at least one more night. Maybe tomorrow he’d wake up brand new and responsible and in the better life his mother had intended for him – or maybe he’d wake up shitty and sore and only a little hungover. He could guess which side he leaned more towards.</p><p>Daniel lightly blotted at the come between their bodies with Johnny’s rumpled t-shirt from where he’d thrown it beside the bed when he’d initially tried to slip off into a boozy slumber until the morning stabbed through the blinds. Johnny made a gruff noise of objection but offered no motion to stop him. Instead, Daniel maneuvered him into as comfortable a position as possible, curling their bodies against each other.</p><p>“I will,” Daniel promised, though the comfort in the words was scant. “Go to sleep.”</p><p>More sirens followed the others outside. Johnny begrudgingly let himself be held.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure if I was planning on continuing on from the first part, and yet here we are!</p><p>We stan for Amanda LaRusso and feel bad dragging her into these two's mess. Maybe that's what it takes for them to figure it out...<br/>Carrying on with the kick ass AC/DC theme ('cause, y'know, if Johnny's gonna talk about his feelings it needs a kick ass soundtrack), the title of this story is taken from his old stand by, 'Thunderstruck."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>